My Addiction
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: Two souls intertwined.One is addicted the other's blood. The other is addicted to his former rival's kind heart. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries. KxZ


**A.N. This my firs KanamexZero (actually it's my first period) fic so please bear with me. This is bxb so if you don't likey please read no further. If you do then I oblige to read and hopefully you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: This fantastic series belongs to the marvelous Hino-sensei.

* * *

**

**My Addiction  
**

Twilight fell upon the land, the sun's receding rays lengthening the shadows that seemed to enshroud Cross Academy at this time of day. Zero stood in the courtyard of the academy, his eyes on the throng of human girls barely able to hide their anticipation as they waited for the sizeable doors of the Moon Dorm to open. Stupid girls, worshipping the ground those damned parasites walked on. He had no doubts that if given the chance the Day Class students would offer their valuables and bodies as sacrifices to what they thought were angels. Zero scoffed. Devils in angels' clothing was more like it.

He cast his gaze to Yuki, who was just as excited about the transition, but trying valiantly to mask it. His stony mask broke for a single second at her reason for her current antsiness. She was waiting to see Kaname Kuran, the pureblood that held her heart. The same pureblood whose crimson essence had dragged him down into hell, whose blood he depended upon, whose will he was bound to. Anger and hatred billowed within him at the thought of being owned by the pureblood, but he trampled that anger, refusing to allow it to control his disposition, now at least. The booming sound of latches being unlocked rang throughout the courtyard and the vast gates to the Moon Dormitory swung open.

Zero tensed, feeling the crowd of rosy-cheeked schoolgirls start to surge. He smiled despite the fact that he would be confronted with Kaname, the bane of his existence, again. It gave a degree of solace to know that he had a measure of control over his life. Prickles ran up his spine, his hunter senses alerting him to the approach of vampires, one aura in particular eclipsing the rest. The crowd of girls behind him swelled as the fawning teenagers spotted their objects of affection, clamoring their names simultaneously.

He whirled on the crowd, sending a lethal glare to a duo of girls brave enough to breach the boundary. "Get back in line!" He barked, a measure of his anger and resentment slipping forth.

The two girls obediently retreated behind the red rope while the remaining girls dialed down their enthusiasm.

Kaname strutted between the crowd of fan girls flanking their procession. His eyes automatically fell not to the slight brunette prefect barely able to keep the squealing mass of girls from breaking free and swarming them like locusts, but to the silver-haired prefect standing with his arms folded sullenly- his side dramatically quieter than his partner. His heart stuttered in his chest at the mere sight of the other vampire, his legs threatening to stop so he could savor a lengthy gaze instead of glimpse in-passing. Hungry eyes ignored the other's stormy aura and trailed from silken silver locks to amethyst orbs staring right back at him. Their eyes locked for a single heartbeat, the anger and resentment in those lavender globes painfully apparent, before the prefect turned his back, blatantly employing the less physical sign of disrespect. The pureblood casually averted his gaze, nursing the blow Zero sent him through those beautiful eyes, and turned his attention to Yuki, who was still doing a valiant effort to keep the fawning girls in line.

He smiled at the characteristic blush pervading her cheeks as he approached- making sure to keep in safe distance of the sea of girls to avoid an incident. Why was it Zero that he pined after when he had Yuki, who loved him unequivocally? Why did he show his heart to the prefect who obviously did not reciprocate his feelings? "You are doing a fine job Yuki," he commented warmly, affectionately placing a hand on her hair. He was not just saying it to make her feel better. She really was doing a good job at suppressing the mob considering her slim stature. It was a wonder the girls didn't just trample her.

She beamed up at him. "Thank you Kaname-se**n**pai," she said brightly, blushing harder under his steady gaze.

He smiled softly at her, giving her head another affectionate pat before resuming the march towards their classes. His heart despite its slightly bruised state demanded that he look over his shoulder to catch a single glance of the hunter, but he refrained. He dared not allow his classmates to see the longing in his eyes or his secret sin: that he yearned for Zero like no other.

* * *

Nighttime found Zero making his rounds, his gait smooth and silent as he probed the grounds for any loiterers. He'd told Yuki to go back to her dorm so she could finish up on the homework she had obviously not done and wouldn't have to stay up later than usual. He stopped atop one of the walkways between the roofs of two buildings and gazed up at the moon. A forlorn sigh escaped him. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he simply couldn't get rid of the peace that seemed to overtake him when he was alone in the night left with his own thoughts (with no one trying to impose their will upon him). It was further testament to how far he'd fallen. Heated anger flared in him when the pureblood's face appeared vividly in his mind's eye.

Stupid Kuran. He hated the way Yuki looked up at him, as if he was some sort of messiah, that he could do no wrong, when in actuality he was evil incarnate. He--He hated the way Kaname always looked at him, the way he pretended to be kind when he came to him begging for the sustenance that would keep him from insanity. He curled his hands into tight fists, a grim smile contorting his features. He hated the way he depended on Kaname; he hated what he'd become, a monster feeding on the blood of his victim. Even though he profusely rebuked the idea that he belonged to anyone, in the recesses of his soul he knew very well that Kaname was his master.

He hung his head but jerked it upwards when an all too familiar sensation hammered relentlessly into him. Hunger. He doubled over as the thirst ruthlessly continued its onslaught, wrapping its dark talons around his chest in a vise-like grip. No. Not now. He tried vainly to wet his parched tongue and throat, the small amount of saliva he managed to conjure up sliding sluggishly down his constricting esophagus. No! He dug his fingernails into his palms, unheeding of the shallow wounds the sharp edges created in the soft skin. Drawing upon a vast amount of his will, he stood his ground. He would not give in, he would not go running to the pureblood, pleading for his life-giving essence on his hands and knees like the wretch he knew he was.

Though he knew that he was fighting a losing battle it didn't matter, because he would continue to fight. He would continue to fight even when his fangs pulsated painfully, even when scarlet conquered the natural hue of his eyes, even when his knees would buckle and his breath came in hitching sobs. He also knew that eventually the fear of harming an innocent would compel him and he would crawl to Kaname, pleading, begging, thirsting shamefully for the other's crimson nectar and he hated the pureblood for it. However, perhaps more than Kaname he hated himself for wanting the pureblood like this; he detested himself for being so weak and giving into his sinful cravings.

* * *

Kaname sat at the top of the class, where the moonlight could spill over his back in a gentle caress. His books were open, his eyes on the instructor lecturing them on vampire history, but he didn't hear a single word. His thoughts- damn his traitorous thoughts- consisted of the silver-haired ex-human, the one that enchanted him with his mere presence. Why did he long for Zero? No, he would not think of Zero, he would think of Yuki. Easily, he summoned an image of her laughing face in his mind, smiling ever so faintly. He thought about the winter morning he'd taught her to ice skate, admiring her tenacity to get it right despite falling more than eighty-five percent of the time. Of course, Zero had been there, broody and sullen as e-- Zero.

He gave an audible sigh, causing Takuma to cast a curious side glance his way. He merely ignored the nobleman, pretending to focus on the teacher while his mind meandered aimlessly until it found its previous location. Zero. God, he inwardly groaned, why did he have to want Zero? Why not Yuki? Yuki loved him unreservedly. She both deeply respected and admired him, holding him upon the pedestal like the rest of his inner circle. Yuki's love was what he was used to meriting from others. She would never hurt him, never yell at him, she would continue to see him in the idealistic light as the same preadolescent pureblood he'd been all those years ago. He should want that- and he had wanted that- but the more he got to know Zero, the more he… Why did he desire Zero?

He'd thought that at first, it was the bond attracting him to Zero. He'd been wrong. He hated the way Zero made him feel, no not because of the emotions but for the simple fact that made him _feel _what Yuki could not. He should balk at the fact that he ex-human didn't look at him through rose-tinted glasses, but saw him for the blood-drenched, calculating creature that he knew he was. Zero didn't treat him like the pureblood god that the others made him out to be, but like a man, an equal- and that should have angered him. But it didn't, if anything it attracted him to the younger vampire all the more so.

Goddamn that insufferable ex-human for stealing his heart. Perhaps that was it, perhaps Zero hadn't stole anything that Kaname wasn't all too readily to give away. And here he was… The twinge in his bite area roused him from his brooding. He knew what the sensation meant. Zero was in the clutches of bloodlust. A vindictive streak passed through him. If Zero wanted to be so mean to him when he was kindhearted and tried to make amends, then he could just suffer. That's right. He wasn't going to go running to the ex-human like a lovesick puppy, offering his blood to him regardless of the sinful taboo it was. Even as these ideas traversed his mind, he could not deny the persistent throbbing and the suffering reaching to brush him through their bond. His face remained neutral and it was a hard fought battle to keep it that way when the luscious odor of blood caressed his nostrils. He stood quickly from his seat, silently leaving Takuma in charge of the other aristocrats, and hurried from the room. _Damn you Zero, why do you always do this?

* * *

_

Zero slumped against the wall of the walkway uncontrollable shivers snaking through his frame. The pain continued to get worse, ramming him relentlessly until it seemed agonizing just to keep breathing. Blood. God he needed it more than he needed to live. Through the haze of bloodlust he felt a looming aura approaching, not having to open his tightly shut eyes to know whom it was. Kaname Kuran. He managed a grim smile. So his dealer had come to him after all. He'd known that the pureblood would eventually come to supply him with the drug that he so shamefully yearned for so that he remained dependant and hopelessly, disgracefully addicted.

He forced himself to stand without leaning on the wall, not wanting the pureblood to see him so weak, even if he was seeing him at his lowest. When the pureblood came into view, he managed a hateful glare. He did not speak, he just glared at the older vampire, his eyes trailing unabashedly to the bite area that was currently concealed beneath the collar of his impeccably tailored snow-white uniform. With his senses heightened by the bloodlust clawing mercilessly at his psyche, Zero could hear and smell the crimson wine flowing through every single vein, artery, and capillary of the pureblood's body.

Kaname cast a casual glance over Zero which took a tremendous amount of effort because of the aching twinge in his bite area, the other's fresh blood assaulting his senses, and the way the prefect always looked so beautiful bathed in the moonlight. "You shouldn't do this to yourself Zero. You shouldn't wait until you're so near the brink. I don't mind you drinking…" He trailed off, trying not reveal his heart in his words, but unable to stop them. He reached out, took Zero's hand in his, and uncurled it, swallowing the gasp that threatened to rush past his lips when he saw the blood pooling on the soft skin. God he wanted to bite Zero, to drink his blood, to have his essence-his soul- inside of him, but this would have to suffice for now.

Zero growled at the pureblood. "Fu--" He almost said, but stopped short when Kaname's warm tongue flicked from his mouth to lap up the blood. For a moment, his hunger dwindled as he watched in silent shock as Kaname tenderly erased the blood from his hands with sensual licks from his masterful tongue. What the hell?

Kaname ignored the other's eyes on him and the bewildered vibe flowing from him in waves, focused single-mindedly on savoring this crimson gift that he knew he would surely not have the pleasure of getting again. Zero's blood, what little he could get, was sweet, reminding him of wine, except for ten times more delicious. He finished one hand and went on to the next, expecting the ex-human to snatch it away and berate him, but surprisingly it never came. Tentatively he raised his eyes, a shudder rushing through him upon seeing the scarlet-painted orbs staring at him with captivated curiosity. Gently he licked the shallow cuts until they mended, his dully glowing eyes resting longingly upon the collar of Zero's shirt.

Zero would have glared at Kaname, would have jerked his hand away in disgust if had not been for the bloodlust clouding his mind and giving way to the predator he had become. Almost painfully, his aroused fangs throbbed ready to be buried in the supple flesh of Kaname's neck.

Fighting the bloodlust seeping into him, Kaname reckoned that it would be best if he did not allow Zero to feed out in the open and grasped the prefect's hand, utilizing vampire speed to spirit them both away to his room. Once they were inside- and the door was shut- he shrugged out of his impeccably pressed suit-jacket, neatly folding it on his bed.

Zero took in his surroundings at a glance, noticing -through the red haze clouding his sight- the opulent furnishings. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Bringing me to your room? I'm not your bitch," he growled irately, managing to employ a fierce glare despite the fact that he was nearly weak with hunger.

Kaname maintained his controlled countenance as he unknotted his tie. _Never that Zero, well not yet at least_. "While those of my inner circle may know about our 'arrangement' I would rather not have us discovered by a member of the Night Class that is unaware of our situation," he replied casually as he tossed his tie atop his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, acutely aware of the pair glowing eyes following his every move. Zero's lust raged through their bond, humming through every nerve in his body as if it were a fine-tuned instrument struck by the skilled fingers of its maestro. He paused for a breath, stilling his trembling fingers.

Despite how hard he tried to resist, he couldn't keep his hungry eyes from following those nimble fingers as they undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing the supple skin of his neck. The intense hunger boiling relentlessly within him escalated at the skin revealed beneath that unbuttoned collar. He was so hungry for this man's blood, so ready to plummet into the darkness and indulge himself in the unholy act of feeding upon another's essence to live.

Kaname stared at Zero with barely concealed admiration. The prefect was nearly in the throes of bloodlust, but still he hesitated, still he managed to fight. Such a fighter Zero was, but right now he didn't want Zero to fight. He wanted- lord help him- the silver-haired prefect to bite him, to feed upon his blood, mixing their essences together within his flawlessly beautiful form. He groaned inwardly, becoming a little impatient at the other's hesitation, which seemed to last forever. "Z--."

Even though it would have been a blur to human eyes, he saw Zero move and had known that he was coming for him, but instead of dodging, he allowed the prefect to collide with him. He didn't even protest when his back thudded harshly against the wall, caught up instead in the sound of Zero's hammering heart and the delicious body pressed so wickedly against his own. Again, Zero hesitated just inches from Kaname's neck, his warm breath sending rippling shivers through his body. _God Zero. _He shifted a little, positioning himself so he could stop Zero if he started taking too much. The move itself was a lie; he knew he would never stop Zero. He knew- and perhaps it was his foolish heart's own doing- that he would be near incapacitation before he even contemplated stopping the other. He would give Zero whatever he desired.

The pureblood's sudden movement- as smooth as it was- drew his attention away from the velvety skin inches from his mouth to his donor's face. For some reason he couldn't look away and it wasn't because he was ogling the pureblood's immaculate features, but this weird expression in his eyes. What was wrong with this guy?

The pureblood had to clamp his teeth together to keep the small gasp from rushing past his lips. With his eyes burning scarlet, ivory fangs crowning his lower lip, and undeniable lust emanating from him, Zero was a divine sight to behold. The pit of his stomach pooled with heat at the sight and the pureblood found that he was thankful for the other vampire holding him upright. For a second he saw confusion in the other's scarlet gaze before it was replaced with hunger and he was slammed against the wall again, causing a small indentation. God he loved it when Zero looked so utterly… feral, like he wanted to eat him alive. Still though, regardless of the mesmerizing sight before him, he gave a warning growl for good measure. If this were anyone else pinning him to the wall, behaving as if they were the dominant of the two, Kaname would have ripped out their spine with his bare hands. But it was not. It was Zero and he would never hurt his precious hunter. He would always give Zero what he wanted, because Zero was what he desired, Zero was what he needed. Zero was his drug.

Zero bent his head and brushed his lips softly against the column of the pureblood's neck- where he always bit him-, barely noticing the subsequent tiny tremble that surged through the older vampire. With unswerving intent, Zero began lathing the pureblood's neck, biting and nipping (but not breaking) the velvety skin of that deliciously erogenous spot. Kaname's blood called to him, the siren's song beckoning him to take heed and gorge himself on its unsurpassed succulence. With a heaving sigh, he blessed the pureblood's neck with one last lick before roughly plunging in his aching fangs.

Kaname- who felt as if he would go insane if Zero didn't quit teasing - gasped when Zero's fangs pierced him, puncturing the sensitized nerve bundles beneath his bite area and sending undulations of bliss directly to his brain. An involuntary moan escaped him and he hoped that it went unnoticed by the man feasting upon his blood. An overwhelming need to touch Zero, to feel a connection to the hunter, to have the illusion that this was something other than a mere 'feeding session' struck him. His limbs, seemingly acting of their own volition began to move. One arm wrapped possessively around the other's slim waist while the other slowly ascended, brushing the back of his neck and coming to a rest in luxuriant silver tresses. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the steady drum of Zero's heart against his own, the sensual sound of him lapping up his blood, and the scent of his own blood pervading the surrounding air. Controlling the bloodlust ruthlessly hurling itself against the iron walls of his restraint, he threaded his fingers through his prefect's silken hair and allowed his senses to revel in the here and now.

Zero's head spun as he consumed the pure blood of the other vampire, covetously sweeping his tongue back and forth to lap every single droplet. He couldn't help the tiny moan that fled his lungs. He hated himself for it but he loved this man's blood. He relished the taste of the other's blood, relished the way its rich smoothness filled his mouth after each gulp, coating his tongue and titillating his palate. He let go, savoring the mewl that emitted from the pureblood, and- acting off lust borne of something other than necessity- punctured the duo of small healing wounds, embedding his fangs almost to the bone.

Kaname uttered a near inaudible yelp, his body jolting in surprise. A spire of amusement spiked through him. So Zero was in one of _those_ moods tonight.

Zero continued to gorge himself on Kaname's crimson wine for a while longer, his lust long since ebbed to nothing. Normally, he would rip his fangs from the other's neck, tearing flesh and bringing forth a duo of crimson rivulets, but this time he didn't. His heart just wasn't in it, not with the soft expression he'd seen in the pureblood's sorrel orbs still lingering in his mind's eye. So, instead, he withdrew his fangs, erasing each wayward droplet of blood dribbling towards the pureblood's collarbone with the sweep of his deft tongue and returned his attention to his neck. Tenderly- almost bordering on affectionately- he lathed the pureblood's porcelain skin until the two small wounds closed on their own. Even after Kaname's bite area was flawless once more, he continued to shower his neck in soft kisses, unsure if it was the intoxicating elixir of pure blood igniting every nerve ending as it dashed through his system sparking his actions or something else altogether.

Kaname shuddered against the prefect, managing just barely to bite back a mewl of pleasure. His head lolled back, eyes rolling in sheer bliss as the ex-human attentively lavished the erogenous spot of his neck, setting his skin ablaze. Zero's post-feeding attentions were torture…sweet, sweet torture. He craved the other's attentions, but got them only after feeding sessions, the rest of the weeks he was left to pine unrequitedly for a single glance that wasn't brimming with resentment or one instant that his dear Zero wasn't wielding anger at him like a double-edged sword. However, he knew that hoping for such a thing was foolish. So even when Zero glared at him fiercely or acted like he was a disgusting vampire he cherished it, his heart gaining nourishment from simply interacting with the prefect. Damn Zero. He was a pureblood; he should not feel this way, not over an ex-human, not over someone who did not reciprocate his feelings. Nevertheless, he did.

He buried his nose in Zero's hair, enjoying his delightful scent. Zero smelled wonderful, as always.

Zero lifted his head to look at the pureblood, lavender eyes still thick with bliss, taking time to examine the older vampire's features. Dark, silken hair clung closely to the nape of his neck and fell messily into mesmerizing russet eyes that stared back at him unyieldingly and sitting between those hypnotic orbs was a perfectly proportionate nose followed by lusciously sculpted lips. All of these immaculate features- eyes, hair, nose, mouth, and bone structure- were heightened even further by the flawless pale ivory skin covering his body. His eyes sparkled in wonder. Kaname had the face an angel. Usually his thinking would have turned sour at that very thought, reasoning that the pureblood was only so breathtaking because it made it easier to prey upon humans. That however didn't happen this time. Zero was still under the blissful effects of the pure blood coursing through him- or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

Kaname stared at Zero with watchful eyes a little puzzled as to why he was still pressed against him, the lavender globes gazing at him full of something other than resentment. Why was he staring at him? Why was he still allowing him to hold him in this position? The feeding was over; he should have long ago commanded Zero to withdraw. Instead he stood here like some fool, allowing Zero to control the situation. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should say something and end the torture of having what he so desperately desired so close and yet so forbidden. He swallowed, wetting his dry throat, and spoke, "Zero--." He didn't finish his sentence because of the hand that was now cupping his cheek in a soft caress.

Oh god. Zero was touching him, and it was heavenly. His pureblood mind commanded him to remain stoic, to maintain his guarded exterior, but the part of him that had been so starved for this single touch won out. Zero's caressing touch was the ice pick that broke Kaname's seemingly impregnable mask, shattering it into a million shards with a simple gesture.

Kaname couldn't help it, when it involved Zero he was practically helpless to defend himself. When it came to Zero he was the raft being thrown hither and thither by those stormy eyes, the master predator threatening to become servant to his prey, the statue of glass sitting at the table's edge teetering between being dashed into oblivion and lovingly handled. He turned into Zero's touch, looking similar to a cat be petted. He focused all his senses on the warm hand cupping and tenderly caressing his cheek, the male body pressed against his own, the lips lingering so sinfully close, and the other's magnificent scent filling his nostrils. He focused on Zero.

The prefect stared at the pureblood in bewilderment. Kaname was nuzzling his palm and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He'd never seen the usually pokerfaced so-called prince of vampires look so completely and unabashedly… happy. For the first time Kaname actually appeared less like an unfeeling beast and more- dare he think it- human. What was going on? Why was Kaname showing this side of himself to him? Did he actually like him or something? His eyes narrowed. No, Kaname couldn't like him.

The pureblood was a cold, manipulative bastard who saw people as nothing but puppets in the grand scheme of his plans. He knew that he especially was considered as nothing more than a slave in bondage to his master, and what was worse was that some part of him reasoned that being Kaname's servant was not so bad. He supposed that he only had two choices. He would be either a slave to Kaname, the creature that provided him with his dark sinful need, or a slave to insane bloodlust. It was obvious he would have to choose the lesser of two evils. He just wished that the beautiful pureblood wouldn't toy with his emotions.

Kaname felt Zero caresses stop and his touch start to grow cold but he continued his actions determined to soak up whatever warmth was left before it disappeared. He was tempted to let out a cry of protest and use his superior strength to hold the prefect's hand hostage against his cheek, but he restrained himself and let the other draw away. The welcomed pressure of another body flush against his departed abruptly and he found himself alone against the dented wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded coarsely, ignoring the fact that it was he that touched the pureblood. Damn pureblood. He wished his stupid fangs would just stop throbbing already.

Kaname scrambled to reassemble his mask, but not before a flash of vulnerability and pain crossed his face. He kept his eyes downcast for a moment, making sure his mask was well in place before he regarded the prefect. "_I_ did nothing. You are the one that touched me," he responded passively. He didn't try for an indignant tone in his voice, because it wasn't there. There was no way he would ever feel anything but utter delight when Zero touched him.

He glowered at the pompous vampire before him, ignoring the sensation of feeling his soft flesh tingling throughout his hand. He _so _did not enjoy touching Kaname. He should have been angry that the pureblood pointed out that god-awful mistake, but all he could feel was slight embarrassment. His cheeks heated up. Great, now he was blushing and what was ten times worse was that -despite the darkness of the room- Kaname could see him. This was all Kaname's fault. "You made me!"

Kaname quirked a slender eyebrow, opting not to point out the redness of the other's cheeks. "Pray tell how?" The scarlet painting Zero's cheeks was priceless. He wanted to frame the picture of the stoic prefect blushing like a schoolgirl and hang it on his wall for his own personal enjoyment. He however refrained for retrieving the camera from his closet, knowing it would only upset the smaller vampire more. "I touched you while you were feeding, but that is only normal. You however touched me afterwards, when the _effects _of my blood should have worn off."

"Then why pretend that you liked it?" The blood nearly drained from his face at the question that he'd just so thoughtlessly blurted out. What the hell? Why did he even care if Kaname liked that or not? He was not gay and what was worse, he hated that pureblood. He hated him, he hated him, he hated him! Even as he chanted it repeatedly in his mind, some small part of him knew it was a lie. He should get out of here before things got weird, but he didn't take one step. His brain was yelling at his feet to move but they remained still as if nailed to the floor. _Damnit_!

The forthright question surprised Kaname, but then again he should know better than to expect anything less from his precious prefect. His mind raced. Should he do it? Should he confess to Zero that he was not pretending? Was it wise to allow the other to see his vulnerable side, when he so openly displayed hostility towards any of his attentions? Was it wise to play the fool's game and reveal a glimpse of his heart? What if he lost? Bracing himself, he took a few steps toward the silver-haired vampire and stopped, deciding not to breach too much of his personal space.

"But I did enjoy it Zero. Actually I more than enjoyed it I… loved it." There he said it. The only thing left to do now, was wait for the reaction.

Kaname's words left the ex-human thunderstruck and speechless. Did Kaname just--? Oh god, was he hearing right? "What?"

"I said I loved it." He repeated softly, miraculously able to speak around the pounding heart-sized lump in his throat. The ungentlemanly urge to fidget and chew his bottom lip like there was no tomorrow winded through him, but he resisted, knowing that such behavior was unseemly for a pureblood. _God Zero say something_.

Zero stared at him. Did he get transported to some kind of twisted topsy-turvy world while he slept last night? No way would Kaname ever say anything like this to him. Still, though, the concealed confession within the pureblood's words caused some part of his heart to stir and sing with joy. He inwardly gaped at his own feelings. Dear God please tell him he did not have a crush on this confounded pureblood. "K- Kuran…"

Relief washed through the brunette when he didn't see or feel immediate ire and hostility in the other's expression or aura. Instead, he saw indecisiveness written in those lavender orbs. His breath quickened. Did the strikingly beautiful prefect feel something too? He dared to hope. So he stood there ready to hang on whatever words Zero said and hoping that they did not spout rejection.

Zero stopped when he saw the eager expression shining in those soulful russet orbs. Why was Kaname looking at him like that? Did he mean what he was saying? Did he mean that he had feelings for him? If he did that would explain why he was taking care to be so kind and patient lately. Perhaps they should--- That thought screeched to a halt. In the past Kaname had only been nice to him to keep Yuki safe or to use him as some sort of pawn in his plans- like with Rido. Now, was no different.

He told himself that Kaname was only playing him. Kaname was only saying this to worm his way into his heart, then his body and blood would be easy pickings. Then, once his body, blood, and heart were his, the pureblood would reveal his true face. He refused to be a fancy bauble his owner flaunted at parties, he refused to be a trophy mounted on the wall next to the rest of the pureblood's conquests, and he would be damned if he became his strung-out whore turning tricks just for a taste of his blood. He was already addicted to his blood; he would not allow himself to descend further into the darkness.

Kaname's heart stopped when he saw the prefect's eyes harden, the following emotion of lividness pounding from his aura and storming through their bond hitting him like a sack of bricks. He braced for imminent rejection, berating himself for such a foolish decision. His precious hunter's next words were even and dangerously low, but they still sent an arrow straight through his heart as if it was the apple and Zero was William Tell himself.

"Liar." He glared accusingly at the pureblood regarding him with an unreadable expression. "You don't have to make it seem like this is something other than a master making sure that his thrall remains loyal and under his feet. I get it okay." He directed his gaze downward, not knowing why he felt like going to his room and curling up in his bed for three days.

Kaname gaped at those words. How could Zero ever think such a thing? If anyone was a thrall, it was him. He wanted to embrace the prefect, hold him there, and shower him in kisses until all his insecurities disappeared. He wanted Zero to be his lover perhaps even his mate, never his thrall. Again his indifferent mask fell, turning his face into a picture of agony. He closed the gap between them and reached out a hand to lift the hunter's chin but drew back due to better judgment. He was already breaching his personal space; he didn't want to push the envelope lest he lose it all at once, but couldn't help it. So-against better judgment- he lay a hand on his shoulder. "Zero no! That's not what you are."

He jerked his shoulder from Kaname's grasp and raised his eyes to the pureblood, amethyst depths burning like dual violet flames. "Stop lying! I don't care what you do _**vampire**_…" He spat the last word. "I will NEVER let you take my heart," he growled as harsh as he could manage.

Kaname felt as if another arrow had just struck his heart, except this one hit the bull's eye and sent cracks spidering throughout his entire core. He wanted to run and hide himself in the shadows and cry until his eyes could no longer produce tears, but he maintained his poise. He swallowed the lump creeping into his throat, blinked back the stinging in his eyes, and calmly stepped back. He didn't speak, because he knew his voice would be choked by raw agony, instead, he cast his gaze about his opulent moonlit chambers. After some time of just standing in all-consuming silence- trying not to fall upon the prefect and force him to see that he was not spouting falsity- he checked his voice and spoke. "Shouldn't you get back to your rounds?"

Zero wanted to apologize when the pureblood looked as if he'd been punched in the gut after what he'd said, but the tone in the older vampire's voice prompted otherwise. "Yeah." He hesitated for a split second before making his way around the unsettlingly quiet brunette and to the door. He unlatched the locks and turned the knobs, looking over his shoulder at the other vampire- whose back was still turned.

_Say something! _His mind urged. He needed to say something, anything to let the prefect know that he was not such a lowly creature in his eyes. He had to say it before Zero walked out that door and they were back to the same old routine. "I know that perhaps it doesn't mean anything to you, but I would never take something unless it was given to me freely," he stated sincerely.

Zero paused and exited the room, shutting the door behind himself. Kaname's words sparked something inside him and it took just about all of his will not to turn around and go back to the pureblood's room. He couldn't. He could not allow himself to become trapped in Kaname's web. If he permitted himself to become addicted to something less concrete than the pureblood's dizzying elixir he would have nothing left for himself. He knew if he allowed himself to see Kaname as something other than his donor he would become lost within the confines of the darkness, a junkie forever joyously addicted to the blood of the hypnotically beautiful vampire that enslaved him.

Kaname felt like crawling in to bed and staying there until his heart no longer felt numb, but instead, he found himself hurrying to the window. He hid in the shadow of the window, waiting, watching for the prefect. It wasn't long before the object of his affection appeared, walking briskly towards the large gates enclosing the Moon Dormitory. Vampire eyes watched the prefect with dedicated attention taking note of everything from the way the moonlight highlighted the different shades of silver in his hair, to the way his uniform jacket hugged his torso giving a teasing clue as to the muscular figure beneath, to his graceful yet masculine stride.

He touched the window wistfully, wishing that the glass pane was Zero's smooth skin. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he pining after someone who didn't even--?

Zero turned and looked directly up at Kaname's window, standing there as if transfixed upon the pureblood staring back at him.

Kaname inhaled sharply his heart lifting at the expression inhabiting his face. It wasn't hatred, or bitter hostility, nor was it fondness, but it was a blend of confusion and uncertain curiosity. The pureblood smiled softly, perhaps curiosity wasn't love, but it was a start.

Zero looked away quickly and walked to the creepy gatekeeper.

Kaname watched as Zero disappeared behind the gates, his heart quickly on the mend at the idea that perhaps the other vampire didn't hate him so much after all. He turned away from the window and hugged his shirt to him sighing contentedly as he drank in the prefect's odor still clinging to the fabric. Maybe he would be able to win the surly vampire's heart eventually. Time did not matter to a pureblood, especially one trying to woo his chosen mate. He already knew that his lifemate was Zero because there was no other that either affected or sparked his desire like the other vampire.

Zero could bring him to his knees with a touch, could light up his shadowed heart and soul with a soft glance, and make him stand in awe of his beautiful spirit. So, no matter how patient or how romantic (but not too romantic, Zero was a guy after all) he had to be he would persist. Even if Zero rejected him every single day he would not admit defeat (his mother said he was stubborn like his father). Because, the simple and unadorned truth was that he could never under any circumstances give up his beloved. He needed Zero. Zero was like a drug- the crème de la crème of illegal substances- and he was the junkie, willing to brave the pits of hell and a thousand and one curses just for a single dose of the deliciously sinful drug to which he was so completely and incorrigibly addicted.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? If you did please Read & Review. I will be posting another Kaname/Zero-centric fic consisting of drabbles about our favorite boys entitled _A Few of My Favorite_**_ **Things. **_

**TTFN!**


End file.
